No Surprise
by sexyscientist
Summary: Gillian can't take being complacent anymore. Set between Blinded and Sacrifice, when Gillian leaves Alec.


**AN: The idea came to me as I was driving to go and get an ICEE. Chris Daughtry's song _No Surprise_ was playing on the radio. The setting is between Blinded and Sacrifice, when Gillian decides to leave Alec. Read and review please :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lie to Me characters, themes, etc. I also don't own _No Surprise_ by Chris Daughtry.**

* * *

**I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why...**

Gillian sat on sofa, waiting for Alec to come home from work. She nervously flipped through the pages of a random magazine she found on the coffee table. She had been waiting for weeks...no months to confront Alec about Christine. She practiced what she was going to say to him over and over again. She was absolutely ready for this. All she needed was Alec...

**It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**

Gillian had been asleep for hours when Alec snuck in the door. He quietly placed his things on the desk in their office. He then walked into the living room and placed a gentle kiss on Gillian's head. She stirred a little.

"Just wanted you to know that I'm home, Gil. Work was brutal today. I'm sorry I had to stay late..." Even in her sleep ridden state Gillian could tell he was lying. As Alec walked up the stairs, Gillian started to allow herself to fall back asleep, but then she remembered everything she had planned. She sat up on the couch.

"Alec, stop right there! We need to talk. I know about you and Christine." Gillian demanded Alec's attention, and he hesitantly obliged as he turned around on the stairs.

**It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why**

"I don't know what I did to you Alec. We were happy, or I at least I thought we were. Apparently I was very wrong about you. Tell me Alec, were you ever truly happy?!? Actually don't answer that. I don't think I want to know. How long did you think you could keep me under the impression that she was your 'sponsor'? Did you even have a relapse, or was that a lie too? Damnit Alec! You broke my heart, and frankly I'm finished." Gillian let a tear fall from her eye as she finished yelling at him. She turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Gillian, you know I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry..." Alec said as he made his way toward Gillian and extended his arm to her shoulder. He tried to pull her toward him in a comforting gesture, but she simply recoiled at his touch.

"You didn't mean to hurt me?!? What the hell did you think it would do to me?" Gillian all but screamed as she moved away from Alec in an effort to separate herself from him physically.

"Gillian, can't we just talk about this...you know work this all out?" Alec stammered.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Alec. You know what you did! Consider us officially separated. I'll be out in an hour." The tears rolled down uncontrollably as Gillian made her way to her bedroom to pack her things.

**It's ****no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to say  
Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God know we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**

Gillian threw everything and anything into her suitcase. She didn't really give a damn what it was or if she even had any use for it. She wanted to be out of this house before she changed her mind. She'd never acted like this before. She was always content and complacent, but she had been totally drained of any compassion for Alec whatsoever. This wasn't going to be easy. She loved Alec, and that wasn't something she could just get over. She had to remind herself that he had betrayed that love...

**Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no, as no surprise**

**If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why**

Gillian stopped suddenly as she pulled her red dress out of the closet. It was the dress she had worn on their first date. She remembers how absolutely perfect Alec had seemed...how perfect he was... She carefully folded it and placed in on his pillow. She hoped he would remember, and it would make him feel a little bit of guilt or regret. Then she pulled out her ex-favorite, turquoise and brown wrap dress. She had been wearing it the first time she realized Alec was lying to her. She started to leave it, but decided she needed it to remind her why she was doing this...to remind her how much he had hurt her.

**It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise**

She threw the last pieces of clothing into her suitcase and zipped it up. She looked around the room for the last time before heading down the stairs. Alec was waiting for her. He tried begging her to stay, but her mind was already made up. She made her way toward the door, but Alec stepped in front of her.

**The kiss goodnight, it comes with me  
Both wrong and right, our memories  
The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep  
Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was ****no surprise**

He grabbed her cheeks in an almost violent manner. It startled, even frightened, Gillian. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She refused to reciprocate, and pushed past him and out of the door...out of that damned house. Just as she opened her car door, she looked back at Alec standing on the porch.

"Seriously?!? This should really be no surprise. Goodbye Alec." With that Gillian got in her car and drove away, away from Alec and away from complacency.


End file.
